


Kiss It Better

by Redcognito



Category: Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian watches out for young Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJS100 'first kiss' challenge. This was a stretch, because the kiss isn't in any way romantic, but LM never specified it had to be.
> 
> If this seems paedophiley, it isn't meant to be. I can see why it might look that way, but I truly don't believe that Julian had any kind of sexual thought about Jenny while she was still a child. It's more a big brother looking out for little sister kind of thing.

The air was cold and crisp, and young Jenny Thornton watched, fascinated, as the frigid air turned her breath to steam. Pulling her hands out of her mittens, she tried to capture her misty breath with her fingers, enchanted by the sensation of warm breath on cooling flesh.

"Jenny!" her teacher called out impatiently, "Hurry up or you'll be left behind. We don't have time for you to dawdle!"

Sighing, Jenny picked up her pace. The snow that had fallen days before had already melted under the sun's glare, but the pavements were still slippery. In her hurry to catch up to her classmates, she failed to notice where her feet were landing, and it was only a matter of time before she slipped on a patch of ice.

Crying out in alarm, she went flying, arms flung uselessly out in front of her to try and restore balance. She skidded along the concrete pavement, grit grazing her exposed palms, bruising, burning. She lay there dazed for a few moments, slightly shocked.

"Are you okay, honey?" Strong arms pulled her gently to her feet. She stared, wide-eyed up at the tall stranger. He crouched then, bringing them eye to eye. He had pretty blue eyes, she thought, looking into them, and strange hair, like snow. Like Jack Frost; they'd been learning about him in class. "Are you hurt?" the man asked again.

"Hurt my hands," she mumbled shyly, holding them out for him to see.

"That was a bad tumble you took there," he commented, examining her grazed and bleeding palms. "This looks sore. Maybe I'd better kiss them better?"

Jenny looked at him curiously. Her Mommy had kissed grazes better before, but it never really did anything, except make her feel better because Mommy cared. Cautiously, she nodded.

The white-haired man smiled at her, then carefully, softly, he kissed each hand. She didn't expect to feel anything, and was surprised when a few seconds later her skin began to tingle, like pins and needles.

"There. All better now," he said, winking at her.

She turned her palms so she could see them, and was astounded to see the wounds closing, her skin healing until it was as good as new. "Wow, magic!" she breathed, impressed. She looked up at him in wonder. "Who are you?"

"I'm your Guardian Angel," her saviour replied simply. "I'll be watching out for you, making sure you're okay."

Her eyes lit up, a smile blooming on her face. "Thank you," she breathed, then leaned forward, planting a grateful kiss on his cheek.

"Jenny! What do you think you're doing?" her teacher scolded, rushing up to them. The strange man gracefully rose from his crouch, and turned a charming smile onto the flustered woman.

"She took a tumble on the ice, ma'am," he told her, "No harm done, she's just a little shaken. Looks like her snowsuit took most of the damage." He gestured at the damp, dirty suit that Jenny was wearing.

"Well, thank you for taking care of Jenny," the teacher responded, eyeing him warily for a moment, before shaking her head and taking the girl's hand, leading the child back towards the rest of the class. Jenny looked back over her shoulder and waved goodbye to her Jack Frost.

Melting into shadows as she turned away again, Julian watched the group of children move on. He reverently touched his cheek, still warm from where Jenny's small, soft lips had pressed against his flesh.


End file.
